


When I think of you

by AlannaBlack



Series: LOVE SCENES [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Songfic, Starker, lovescenes canon, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack





	When I think of you

Los besos. Los abrazos. Los susurros que pasaban a ser declaraciones obscenas en segundos. Luego, la oscuridad. La fuerza, el ímpetu desbocado. La lujuria haciendo extraordinario maridaje con la ternura. La pasión y el amor siendo uno solos. La adrenalina embriagándolo a cada segundo.

No podía concentrarse. Había estado casi toda la noche en vela estudiando para ese examen y aunque había leído todo el camino hacia la escuela, simplemente había olvidado todo. Sus compañeros pronto comenzaban a dejar vacíos sus lugares y él era uno de los últimos en salir. La ansiedad comenzaba a devorarlo, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa. Se estaba jugando la mitad de su calificación y su cerebro simplemente no funcionaba como él quería.

Se resignó. Sabía que eso significaría recurse seguro y una gran reprimenda por parte de May, pues, aunque faltaban menos días para, por fin, alcanzar la mayoría de edad, aun seguía viviendo bajo sus reglas. Las de ella, no las de él. Las suyas, no las de él.

Suspiró.

Pensó en la noche anterior. Se había escapado aun sabiendo que eso sería contraproducente, pero se moría de ganas. Lo vio estacionado afuera de su casa y aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche y sin considerar ni un segundo la premura por sus pendientes, se aventuró a hacer lo inimaginable. El asiento del carro era demasiado incómodo, pero no le importó. Sólo quería sentirlo dentro de sí. Quería escuchar sus gemidos y sentir su tibio aliento en su oído, deseaba sentirse empapado no sólo por su saliva, sino por el placer que eventualmente escurriría entre los cuerpos de ambos. Quería escuchar promesas y juramentos de amor eterno, deseaba su cuerpo. Necesitaba su cuerpo.

Aun estando en examen, revisó su celular. La pantalla de repente se iluminó y procuró que el decano no lo viera.

“¿Cómo vamos con ese examen? Ánimo, amor. No sabes lo que tengo preparado para cuando salgas. Te espero en el estacionamiento, estoy aquí”.

Los besos. Esos habían sido tan dulces. Peter había aprendido a distinguir los besos rápidos de aquellos que eran especiales. La saliva era distinta. Líquida, tibia, dulce como la miel. Pensar en su nombre lo remitía a la perfección.

“Vamos, amor. Ya sabes que este primer semestre está a punto de terminar. ¡Cada vez falta menos!”

De repente todo fue tan claro. Las respuestas comenzaron a llegar en torrente y en menos de lo que él mismo pensó, terminó el examen. Todavía pudo revisarlas y asegurarse de que lo que había contestado era lo correcto. Un mensaje más.

“Te amo, Peter”.

Se levantó y dejó el examen en el escritorio. Se dio el lujo de salir cantando pese a las miradas de reprimenda que más de uno le dirigió. Salió con aire triunfal, sonriendo como un idiota. Se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban. Supo que no era sólo por su novio, que lo esperaba en el estacionamiento. Era por el tremendo moretón que ostentaba orgulloso en su cuello junto con el anillo en su mano izquierda que refulgía con los rayos del sol.


End file.
